Celos estilo Neji
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es un noviazgo sin celos y mal entendidos tontos?


Advertencias: OoC(?

Naruto no me pertenece.

P.D.: Neji: que descanse en paz.

* * *

**Celos estilo Neji**

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

Maito Gai suspiró con muchísimo cansancio; dos de sus tres alumnos estaban peleando, nuevamente. Esa ya era la novena vez que sucedía en aquel día. Él ya había intentado convencerlos de hacer las paces solamente para poder entrenar; pero lamentablemente el efecto había sido negativo.

—Chicos, ¿no creen que están exagerando? —preguntó el cejudo número dos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Dos miradas afiladas y venenosas se posaron sobre él, obligándolo a apretarse contra el tronco del árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado.

—Hmp, dile al señorito "Soy mejor que tú, rata inmunda" que deje de quejarse cada dos míseros segundos. —Tenten se cruzó de brazos fastidiada.

—Tsk, si supieras cómo pelear sin exponer todos tus puntos débiles, no me quejaría. —Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro. Su enemiga temporal infló los cachetes, rojos por la ira, y se sentó al lado de su compañero pelinegro.

Gai, incómodo pero con la llama de la juventud echando humo, decidió intervenir, por novena vez.

—Chicos, ¿qué les parece si, para iniciar el entrenamiento del día de hoy, dan veinte vueltas alrededor del campo?

—¡Apoyo la idea! —gritó el semi-clon del mayor al mismo tiempo en el que era rodeado por un montón de llamas. La única chica extrajo, de quién sabe donde, un extintor de fuego con el fin de apagar "la llamarada interna" de su amigo.

—A mí me parece una buena idea —opinó la castaña—. Lo que sí, Lee, vuelves a intentar incendiar el lugar y juro que lo primero que haré será golpearte con un palo, ¿entendido? —El nombrado asintió apenado.

Todos, al no escuchar ni "a" por parte del otro miembro del equipo, fijaron sus miradas sobre él. Neji bufó con molestia, indicando, según el diccionario "Idiomeji-Español" de Gai, que estaba de acuerdo.

—Pues, en ese caso, ¡a correr, gacelas de la juventud! —Lee aplaudió antes de empezar a mover sus piernas con rapidez, Tenten miró a su maestro diciendo visualmente "¿Qué se fumó?" y el otro integrante solamente suspiró, deseando en su mente compañeros normales.

El entrenamiento comenzó. El trío de ninjas se movía velozmente pero a la par. Corrían formando una línea recta horizontal, nadie se adelantaba y nadie se quedaba atrás. La rapidez a la cual iban era moderada con el fin de evitar accidentes, como caídas, empujones y demás. Aunque todo eso cambió cuando el pupilo "perfecto" de Maito Gai abrió la boca.

—Por cierto, Tenten, ¿cómo está Kei? —Lee, en ese mismo momento, sintió cómo un escalofrío atravesaba su columna.

—Oh, muy bien. —La de ojos marrones ignoró completamente la mirada asesina y penetrante de Neji.

Hyuga bufó y aumentó su velocidad, comenzando a dejar atrás a sus amigos. La chica, al ver aquello, realizó una mueca de indignación para después seguir al idiota que la había desafiado. El pobre joven vestido cual cactus lloriqueó; el resultado de ese desafío terminaría muy mal.

Tenten y Neji saltaban rocas, raíces, charcos de lodo y demás obstáculos que impedían la victoria. Él miraba de vez en cuando a su oponente al mismo tiempo en el que se auto-interrogaba, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta muy difícil: ¿Quién jodida mierda era "Kei"? Es decir, no era la primera vez que oía ese nombre de la boca de sus amigos pero todavía desconocía quién era ese idiota. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que todas las preguntas volaran a Narnia, debía concentrarse en demostrarle a su querida y muy fastidiosa amiga que él era el mejor. Sí, debía mostrarle eso. Tenía que ganar.

La castaña saltó un charco y agarró una ramita, bastante grande cabe destacar, la cual segundos más tarde terminó golpeando la cabeza de Neji, quien cayó al suelo. La jovencita aprovechó el momento y se le adelantó, marcando una diferencia de diez metros. El portador del Byakugan frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y volvió a la carrera. A los pocos segundos, los dos competidores iban emparejados. Lee, al ver aquello, aumentó la velocidad, pero lamentablemente se pasó un poco. El cejudo con aspecto de moho verde corrió con tal rapidez y terminó empujando a sus dos amigos. Tenten cayó sobre Neji y Lee acabó con su cara dentro de una madriguera. Gai realizó la típica facepalm. De un momento a otro, el cejudo más joven empezó a moverse desenfrenadamente.

—Chicos, el entrenamiento se cancela. Descansen, nos veremos mañana —dijo antes de agarrar a su discípulo favorito, quien tenía el rostro rojo y con signos de mordidas causadas por los animalitos "lindos" que habitaban en la abusada madriguera, y desaparecer en una nube.

Silencio. Neji seguía debajo de Tenten, quien estaba más sonrojada que un tomate maduro. Él, ahora que podía apreciar las facciones no tensas de su compañera, la admiraba con una mirada escrutadora. Admitía que, a pesar de tener un carácter de mil elefantes asustados, era bonita. Su cabello castaño sedoso, su piel suave, sus grandes ojos marrones y sus facciones delicadas eran realmente lindas.

—Perdón, Neji —se disculpó al mismo tiempo en el que se paraba y extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Hmp, no importa. —Y ahí nuevamente su actitud "No me importa nada".

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos más tarde. —Antes de que pudiera siquiera apartarse medio metro, fue detenida por un agarre—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Quién es "Kei"? —Venga, hasta él podía ser picado por el… ¿mono de la curiosidad?

—¿Acaso estás celoso? —preguntó con una mirada pícara. El de cabellos largos bufó—. Bueno, solo te diré que "Kei" es mi querido vecino.

—Más información. —Tenten suspiró.

—Es el sapo que vive entre los arbustos del jardín de mi casa, ¿feliz? Me lo encontré y lo adopté.

—¿Un sapo?

—Sí, un sapo. ¿Y tú quién creíste que era?

—Hmp, nadie. —Neji se dio media vuelta pero fue detenido por la chica.

—Hey, novio celoso, ¿tenías miedo de la posibilidad de que te cambiara por otro?

—Tsk, eres fastidiosa, mujer —expresó volteando su rostro, ligeramente rojo.

—Neh, así me gustas, Neji. —Lo besó en su mejilla derecha antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. El apellidado Hyuga sonrió de medio lado, su querida novia era realmente molesta pero así era el amor, ¿no? Con cuidado la obligó a subirse sobre su espalda para después comenzar a caminar hacia quién sabe dónde.

_Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es un noviazgo sin celos y mal entendidos tontos?_


End file.
